Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack having improved safety.
Description of the Related Technology
As portable electronic devices become more compact and lightweight, many studies on secondary batteries that are used as driving power sources of the portable electronic devices have recently been conducted. Since the secondary batteries can be repetitively charged and discharged, secondary batteries are economical as compared with alternative batteries. In addition, the compact and large-capacity secondary batteries can be implemented. Since the secondary batteries have high operating voltage and high energy density per unit weight, secondary batteries are widely used in high-tech electronic device fields.
Generally, it is difficult to use only one battery cell as a power source in electronic devices such as personal computers and cellular phones, electric vehicles, electric tools, and the like. Accordingly, the power source employed in such a device is often configured as a battery module in which a plurality of battery cells are connected in series and/or parallel in order to obtain a desired voltage and capacity.
A protective circuit module (PCM) such as a charging/discharging control circuit and/or a protection circuit may be connected to such a battery module. At least one battery module having the PCM connected thereto is accommodated in an external case, thereby forming a battery pack.